Great Shot
Great Shot is the eleventh episode of the seventh season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on March 2, 2015. It is the eighty-ninth episode overall. Synopsis The Joker teams with Harley and Bane to fight Two-Face, Riddler, and James, Jr. Bruce leads the heroes in an attempt to stop the villain war. Damien is forced to reveal his secret identity to Wally. Meanwhile, Ra's decides to kill Azrael and Red Hood as they have not helped kill Bruce or Damien. Plot The Joker and Harley find Bane and reveal to him that Riddler is leading Two-Face and James, Jr. into an attack on them. Bane agrees to help. In the streets, the Joker makes an explosion and walks out of the smoke with Harley and Bane. The Riddler, Two-Face, and James, Jr. arrive and a fight begins. Maggie and Ryder are nearby and call the Bat-Family. Bruce and Diana are having sex and are forced to answer the call. They learn what is happening and get into costume. They get Barry and Tim and the four head out. Bruce calls Damien. Damien and Wally are also having sex and Damien is forced to answer. Damien gets dressed and tells Wally he will see him later. Wally confronts him about why he is always leaving and Damien tells him he can't say. Wally breaks off the engagement until he can tell him where he is going. Kate also joins the heroes in her costume. The six heroes (Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Red Robin, Robin, and Batwoman) find the six villains and try to break up the fight. However, they are nearly killed when Joker sends off a bomb nearby. At the League of Assassins, Azrael and Red Hood report back to Ra's that they have failed to kill Bruce or Damien once again. Ra's tells them that they have spent the last three months trying to kill them and have failed every time. Ra's tries to kill them for thier failures but they are able to escape. Azrael stabs Ra's al Ghul through the chest, killing him. Damien returns to Wally, who wants to know what he is doing. Damien reveals to Wally that he is part of Batman's group of heroes. Wally does not believe him at first and wants to know what he is actually doing but Damien tells him he is serious. Wally leaves, speechless. The villain war continues and the heroes go back out to stop them. However, the villains have taken their fight underground. Batman gets trapped there and is tortured by Joker. Bruce is able to convince Bane to set him free by telling him he can arrange Bane to see his daughter, now ten. Bane lets him go and Bruce escapes. Azrael and Red Hood make their way to Gotham. Red Hood plans on using the nuclear codes that Ra's has to destroy Gotham and other cities. Azrael disagrees, he wants them to regain their old selves and become normal people. Red Hood abandons Azrael and leaves to find a military station to launch the missiles. Azrael finds the Bat-Family and reveals what Red Hood is planning. Azrael wants to help them stop Red Hood, as Azrael has gained most of his sane self back. The heroes agree to help, but Kate decides she needs to get back home. Bruce okays it as she leaves. Tim is reminded of the old times he used to share with Stephanie and Kate and breaks down in tears. Wally visits Damien and apologizes as they kiss in the rain. The villains finally meet and decide they are better off together and the six band together to destroy Gotham. Red Hood visits them and tells them he wants their help. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *David Walton as Michael Lane/Azrael *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Dacre Montgomery as Wally West *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane Trivia *This episode achieved 18.09 million U.S. live viewers. *Tyler Hoechlin, Jeremy Irons, Andrew Stewart-Jones, and Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje do not appear in this episode as Clark Kent, Alfred Pennyworth, Chris Allen, and Killer Croc. *This episode received critical acclaim. It scored 95% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 83 out of 100 on Metacritic, and a 10/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Dacre Montgomery and Yvonne Strahovski as Wally West and Kate Kane. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V. *This episode marks the final appearance of Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul as a series regular. He appears as a special guest star in Get Down ''and ''Finale, with those being his final overall appearances on the series.